User blog:The Sastgamer/Shawny Yuri
Appearance Shawny is a brown-eyed brunette who usually does her hair into a ponytail or let down behind her back. She is physically fit to the point of holding several weightlifting and track records in Haven. She has large breasts which have been gained her many remarks, some she takes happily with a blush, others that she does not take so well. she has many outfits she wears, something most people in haven can't boast about. Her combat outfit is a black long armed undershirt with a white shirt over it, with a brown skirt attached by a white belt. Personality Shawny is a fun, boisterous, cheerful girl. She is highly protective and deeply loving to of her friends, greeting people she likes with a huge tight hug and clutching smaller, cuter people to her chest. She originally held up a front of being cold and scary to weed away the attention of childish adolescent boys, but that all changed when she met Relivist, who made her open up her energetic happy side to the public. Shawny acts for mothering towards those younger or weaker than her, trying to encourage her team-mates to try hard to get stronger. Despite her generally sweet and nice demeanor, Shawny has known to get grumpy and sassy under pressure, using expletives like a comma to hide her fear sometimes. Shawny can also act lewd towards other girls, complimenting them vigorously on their looks especially their figures. It is unknown whether she is just being sweet or she is actually flirting with them. Though reserved around most guys she has shown to act more like her inert self around team New Dawn and her adoptive father as well as other guys she trusts and even played the match-maker for Blake Noir and Alyssa Parvin, leading to their long time relationship. History Work-In-Progress Weapons and skills She has two weapons, a sword and shield she carries around, and her signature weapons (and where she gets her nickname from) The wreckoning, a giant Hammer/ax that can hit you so hard it ignites the atmosphere. She is highly skilled with her weapons, able to take on numerous enemies or enemies many times larger than her with relative ease and efficiency Powers Enhanced Jump: Basic Anime crazy jumping skills, 8 feet is her unofficial max. Peak Human Strength: She can lift a little more than 4 times her weight at 600lbs. However, Compassion Aura: Whether it be through powers or just her personality, she makes people more kind, caring, and helpful when she is near them. This power doesn't work on purely evil things or enemies who think their actions will help others. Gravity Manipulation: Shawny can alter her or another person's gravity, she has maxed on only being able to affect 3 people at once, but it is extremely taxing to do that many. She can not create gravity in a vacuum but can alter minuscule amount to enormous amounts. Armor Manipulation: Shawny can manipulate the armor she's wearing to cover more or less of her or to change into normal clothing. It doesn't change the strength of the armor, only the look, and coverage of it. Hammer Generation: Alongside the ability to summon "The Wreckoning" at a moment's notice, Shawny can also summon normal hammer (Carpenters, Bush, Ball-point, Mallet, Stone mason) at a surprising quantity, using them to remove multiple enemies, equip weaponless allies, or synchronized attacks. She can set their initial velocity but can't manipulate then after summoning. Healing_Kiss: It's unknown from where she draws this power, but she has shown several times the ability to make others away from unconsciousness or extreme pain to clarity to fight. The few times it has happened has been mostly male with one time being a female. The most drastic case was after Relivist got knocked around and left unconscious and bleeding, her kiss was able to awaken him and give him enough vigor to fight on. Category:Blog posts